


winter’s bite

by avocado_enthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Baby it’s cold outside, Bokuto come and get your mans, Coping, Fluff, Getting Caught in a physical and emotional storm, Human Akaashi Keiji, Insecure Akaashi Keiji, Insecure Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, They're so sweet it will give you cavities, Werewolf Bokuto Koutarou, doting boyfriends, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado_enthusiast/pseuds/avocado_enthusiast
Summary: The winter has an odd way of revealing truths, stripping away the allure of spring’s bloom. And what better way to embark on the journey of self-awareness than in the middle of a record breaking snowstorm?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. calm before the storm

November pours over the Miyagi prefecture like a bucket of ice water, drowning the area in its frost bitten torrent.  The winter had been unsparing this year, causing the heating system to shut down in Fukorodani's gym. Now all athletes are required to wear sweatpants at practice or get benched for two hours. Akaashi is proud to say Bokuto had made that mistake once . That one, allegedly traumatic instance solidified the ace’s desire to make it his personal mission to make sure his boyfriend was saved from the heinous chill. 

“Here take my jacket!” The ace fastens the sleeves over Akaashi’s shoulders, proud smile widening at how the jacket dwarfed his boyfriend.

“Thank you Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto glows at the praise, producing a scarf from thin air. “And here, so your neck doesn’t get cold.”

“You won’t get cold?”

Bokuto pecks Akaashi’s nose. “Werewolf perks.”

It’s not that Akaashi didn’t like to wear Bokuto’s clothes. The ace always had a comforting scent that clung to the material, making Akaashi feel safe. But he has a secret: Akaashi doesn’t get cold. It takes harsh temperatures for him to feel the sting of winter. He thinks it comes from his mom’s side of the family. 

Bokuto croons at how cute Akaashi looks, far too enamored by the sight of his oversized clothes on Akaashi to register the heat rolling off the setter in viciously warm waves. The layers create a human sauna, and the setter can feel the droplets that trickle down his spine. Akaashi knows Bokuto has the sweetest intentions in mind, but as much as Akaashi hates to rain on the ace’s parade, he resents lying even more.

“Bokuto-san,” he starts softly, well aware of how sensitive the wing spiker’s ego was. It wasn’t an attack on Bokuto’s character by any means, it’s just Akaashi was one layer away from a heat stroke.

“I love wearing your clothes, you know that. But I am just a little too hot in all these layers.” He stiffly moves his layered arms, unable to raise them to shoulder height. The ace remains silent and Akaashi’s heart skips a beat. “I’m grateful that you are so attentive, it’s just, I don’t get cold easily.”

“Oh.” Bokuto breathes out, and Akaashi can’t tell the tone that laced his boyfriends words. ”That— that makes sense.” A smile splits his face, but the ace still has that thousand yard stare, lost in thought. “Sorry Kaashi, you must have been uncomfortable.” Akaashi wants to cut in, to say how he thinks it's endearing that Bokuto cares enough to lend Akaashi his clothes, but his tongue remains a dead weight in his mouth.

“You do make a cute coat hanger.” Bokuto winks, and some of the tension leaves Akaashi’s shoulders. 

The bell rings, but Akaashi didn’t want to leave. He was new to werewolf culture, but Akaashi knew how much physical interaction meant to them. That every action was charged with devotion and a whole lexicon of meaning he has yet to unpack. Did he offend Bokuto?

“I'll see you at practice?” Akaashi offers. Bokuto ruffles his hair, snapping out of his almost slump.

“It’s a date.”

The two part ways, and it isn’t until Akaashi gets to his first block that he realizes Bokuto didn’t give him a goodbye kiss.

oOo

Akaashi had felt this sense of helplessness before, and he loathes it.

In his first serious relationship he was engulfed by this lost sensation. Like he was chucked into a the deep end of physical cues and underlying meanings. He likes to think of himself as a socially adept individual, but Akaashi knows himself. He isn’t the most… affectionate individual. Of course he will enforce his physical boundaries and limits, but sometimes he can regress too far into himself. Isolating physical touch as a way to distance himself emotionally. So there Akaashi was, in the deep end with lead anchors dragging him and his first girlfriend down.

His ex-partner was clear to point out Akaashi’s aloof tendencies.

“It’s like being a relationship with a brick wall.” She confessed in the middle of their frequent fights, twin tracks of mascara streaks framed her sharp stare. “How do you expect anyone to want to be with you if you don’t even try?”

A broken chuckle bubbled from her mouth. “ Akaashi I swear you're going to be all alone, and the only one to blame is yourself .”

Even before Bokuto and Akaashi got together, there were many nights where he doubted his ability to connect with others. His parents often traveled and weeks upon weeks of dinners for one, did little to ease his demeanor. Maybe he was unlovable? Or just destined to be alone? It seemed easier that way at times.

Then, Bokuto came  like a clap of thunder, showering everyone in warm laughs, and carrying himself with a surety in his stride Akaashi always yearned to possess. The ace always met Akaashi where he was at. He showed Akaashi how loved he already was, and expanded his inner circle with the Fukurodani team. 

Those empty nights and lonely dinners that seemed to stretch on for eternity had met their match. Although Bokuto's support opened Akaashi's internal and external perspectives, it was Akaashi's finality to move on that was able to quell the storm of self doubt. But just because he learned to cope with his insecurity doesn’t mean it was completely eliminated. 

But Akaashi was willing to try for Bokuto.

All throughout his first and second block classes Akaashi alternates between replaying his own words and the remarks made by his ex-partner in a thought consuming loop. Dread builds in his gut as he envisions the look on Bokuto’s face. The ace just wanted to be a good boyfriend and Akaashi messed it up, just like his ex-girlfriend prophicized. 

The pen in his hand snaps, jet black ink staining his palm. 

I can fix this, Akaashi tells himself. He just has to find Bokuto first.

oOo

“Bokuto!” Akaashi calls out for the umpteenth time, but he is only met with the crisp crunch of snow under his boots. He tries again trekking further along the woods. Whenever Bokuto needed to think he always ventured off into the forest that resided right by their high school. The ace claimed the woods had a calming property to them, but Akaashi secretly chalked it up to his wolf lineage.

“Bokuto can we please talk?”

The barren trees seemed to mock him.

Practice had been cancelled, taking away his first plan to talk to his boyfriend. Akaashi had texted Bokuto earlier, but as the setter expected, the ace was either ignoring his messages or had turned his phone off, a common practice Bokuto does before he takes his nature walks. 

“Bokuto!” His voice and Bokuto’s scarf are whisked away by the escalating winds. “Rude!” He shouts at the delinquent gale. 

The sky shone in a somber shade of grey, and the wind practically screamed in Akaashi’s frostbitten ears. “This was dumb. I am so dumb.” Akaashi reprimands himself. The incoming storm was why practice got cancelled in the first place, and here Akaashi was, stranded in the middle of the forest trying to chase down a very warmblooded and capable werewolf. 

If Bokuto wanted to stay out in the cold longer, then that’s fine with him. The more probable outcome was that the ace wasn’t even out in the woods. Akaashi checks his phone again to see that school had let out almost two hours ago, and he was still without signal.

“I’m heading back now,” he announces to no one in particular.

He goes to where Bokuto’s scarf landed, it’s warm yellow fabric reminding Akaashi of its owner. 

The wind spirals into a sharp whistle, smothering the chatter of Akaashi’s his teeth. It also muted the telltale hiss of the unsteady snowbank under the setter’s feet, the softened snow easily gave way taking Akaashi down with it.

He was airborne for what felt like eternity, heavy clothes making him sink like a stone.

Thankfully, Akaashi knows how to fall. He softens the landing in a way that would make Komi proud. “Oof.” Akaashi looks to where he was standing, a good ten feet above to where the unsuspecting ditch trapped him.

“Well that’s not good.” He attempts to clamber up the wall of frozen mud and mangled roots, frostbitten hands seeking purchase in any indent he could find. It was all to no avail. The ditch was too deep, and Akaashi was exhausted. 

After his sixth attempt, he checks his phone. Half an hour had passed and there was still no signal. 

He tries to remember what to do in these situations. Crouching low in a futile effort to conserve heat, but it was a pitiful effort, the cold began to deep pass his layers and seep into his bones. He adjusts Bokuto’s scarf, inhaling the calming scenery with the fabric firmly tucked over his ears.

The wind continues it’s gentle taunts.

_ Akaashi I swear you're going to be all alone, and the only one to blame is yourself. _

He looks up at the snow streaked sky the flurries of snow blending together. It hurt to look at the clusters of white and grey swirling at a dizzying pace. His limbs felt like lead and Akaashi wants to curl up in a ball and rest, just to get his bearings and try again. Alarm bells went off in his head, but he found it near impossible to fight with his desire to doze off. It'll only be for a couple minutes, he reasoned. His eyelids flutter, too heavy to resist the pull of sleep’s abyss. Shadows seep into his peripheral vision, one looking vaguely like the outline of a person. But Akaashi chalks it up to his desire to not feel so abandoned. 

_ Akaashi I swear you're going to be all alone, and the only one to blame is yourself. _


	2. as the snow settles

Bokuto can smell the storm before he sees it. 

The rich smell of snow that has yet to fall calls out to the beast inside him, but now is not a time to fantasize about playing in the snowdrifts. The ace’s mind thinks back to Akaashi’s confession, the smallness to his voice. Akaashi may be more reserved in his speech, but today he just sounded so-- so hesitant and borderline scared? Almost as if he were afraid to tell Bokuto what was on his mind.

Bokuto knows he can be a little over the top. And that attribute is magnified tenfold when it comes to his boyfriend. His mother always warned him that he could love someone all he wanted, but there is a fine line between loving someone and smothering them. 

Ever since he was a pup, he’d dream of finding his future partner. It didn’t help that the majority of his culture roots itself in mate-dynamics. His mother had decided to start the conversation of the nuances of relationships when she saw her bright eyed and spikey hair son stealing canned food from the kitchen.

“Koutarou what on earth are you doing?” She had asked, half amused and half concerned at her son’s antics. 

Bokuto meticulously aligned the canned goods, making sure they were all in place. He answers her question, not looking away from his task. “I’m saving this food for my mate, ma. I have to make sure they don’t go hungry.” He explains like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Doesn’t his mom see that she is encroaching on precious can-stacking time?

She crouches down to his level, her rich laugh making Bokuto pause. “Honey, you don’t need to do that.” 

“But I do. How else are they supposed to know I love them? You even said ‘food is the way to a person’s heart’.” He stacks another can only for the pile to topple down. He gestured to the fallen pile as if to say “see what you’ve done”.

She helps him collect the cans. “Kou-chan, you’re only seven years old, you’ve got time.”

“Yes,” Bokuto agreed, polishing off one container. “More time to collect food.” His mom doesn’t look like she agrees, but she doesn’t press the issue.

Years later, he starts to see the of wisdom in her words. 

He mentally kicks himself because he should have known better. Akaashi was more reserved in the physical displays of romance, but Bokuto never questioned Akaashi’s affection. They just had different love languages carrying an equal gravity of emotion. 

It’s uncomfortable for Bokuto to not shout his feelings from the rooftops, to make sure he is seen. A little voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like his mom pipes in:  _ Kou-chan you know attention and affection are two very different things _ . He could see the hands on her hips and the knowing quirk of her brow. 

He has to make it up to the setter. “I’ve got it.” He snaps his fingers, rifling through his backpack for some pen and paper. 

_ Kaashi, _

_ I know that I can be _ _~~a bit~~ _ _ really affectionate. I also know that you like to approach things a little slower than I do. That’s totally okay! I just wanted to let you know that you can always tell me when I get to be  _ ~~_ a little _ ~~ _ too much. And if you don’t want to talk about it, we can write it! You’re always telling me how you want to write notes. Most importantly, I want you to feel safe and comfortable. _

~~_ Love  _ ~~ _ Yours,  _

_ Bokuto _

He tucks the scrap of paper in his jacket, eager to go to practice. The rolling clouds catch the ace’s attention.

“Looks like there’s going to be quite a storm.” He muses, strolling to his next block.

oOo

“What do you mean practice is cancelled? I’ve been waiting here for thirty minutes!”

“The weather is going to get worse and the heater’s already broken, so coach decided to call it,” Komi explains, the libero thankfully had a study group after class and happened by his captain who was still perched in front of the gymnasium. “You would know all of this if you had your phone on you.” The libero produces Bokuto’s cellular device and hands it to the sheepish ace. 

“Now go inside, it’s freezing out here.” Komi says, heading to the bus stop.

_ 12 Unread Messages. 2 Missed Calls. _

Bokuto’s heart drops.

There’s a common myth that surrounds werewolfs that Bokuto would like to put an end to right here, right now. This sixth sense that people just assumes he has, well he doesn’t. Yes he may be able to physically perceive more, but beyond the few extra meters of vision, a heightened sense of smell, and night vision (okay that one _ is  _ pretty cool), Bokuto has no real sense of premonition until it pummels into his gut like a derailed freight train. 

He fumbles over the call back button. No response. He tries five more times until it becomes painfully clear that Akaashi is either A. ignoring him or B. doesn’t have cell signal. He knows Akaashi and as much as the setter can distance himself, he’d much rather do so in Bokuto’s presence.  _ “How else are you supposed to know I’m ignoring you, if you can’t see me actually ignoring you? _ ” The setter had once jested. Even when they fought, they would still link hands. 

So that left the second option: no cell signal. The only place Akaashi could go that had bad reception was-- oh dear. Bokuto eyes the stark grave of trees eclipsed by a fervent fall of ice. The woods were Bokuto’s thinking place. There was a natural tranquility that calmed the inner beast in him, but the scene in front of him was anything but serene. Branches shook eliciting a cacophony of breaking twigs and foliage. The snow poured down in thick sheets of ice and sleet. And somewhere out there, in the heart of the storm, was Akaashi.

“Well shit.”

oOo

“Akaashi!” His voice is raw from screaming, but Bokuto tries again refusing to be smothered by the howling wind. “Akaashi! I’m here!”

Bokuto was walking for what felt like years, but he refuses to stop. The thought of Akaashi out here, _alone_ , it unsettled him more than the chill that gnawed at his bones.

Movement on his right captured his attention. The outline of a figure--no, two figures ripped the breath out of his frostbitten lungs. He sees a flash of yellow fabric and takes off in a sprint.

“Akaashi!” The ace cries, meeting the two figures in record time. His setter looked like he was sleeping, pristine face frozen in an expression of worry. Bokuto almost collapsed to his knees when he saw the slight rise and fall of the setter’s chest. 

The girl looked to be around their age, deep tan skin contrasting with the stark white winter snow. Her bright eyes seemed like pockets of sunshine emanating an other worldly aura. She was a shifter.

“You know Akaashi?” She asks, still not letting go of her hold on his boyfriend. Irritation bubbled up in a growl Bokuto barely suppressed.

“Yes!” He all but hissed. “That’s my boyfriend.” His words had her drop her defensive posture, and she gently offered Akaashi forward. Bokuto wasted no time tucking his setter into his arms, running a warm hand over his chilled features.

He looks up to thank the girl, but she was already making her retreat.

“You’re leaving already?”

She briskly nods. “Yeah, I just wanted to make sure he got back safely. He was in a ditch you know?” Any other day Bokuto would have laughed, but that brought another spear of worry plunging into his chest.

“Tell him— tell him I’m sorry.” She looks like she wanted to say more, but thought better of it, turning towards the woods.

“I’m not dead you know,” a gentle voice croaks, stalling her retreat. 

Akaashi sits up, manoeuvring Bokuto to let him stand, leaning against the ace rather than be in the bridal style carry that Bokuto loved. “Ah. So it wasn’t my imagination, it was actually you.” The girl remains statue still, clearly not expecting Akaashi to be conscious. Akaashi continues on, unperturbed. “Hi, Rei-san.”

Bokuto recognizes the name immediately. “Wait Rei-san as in ex-girlfriend Rei?” Bokuto felt like putting more distance between the two, his eyes narrow in suspicion. What was she doing out in the woods? With Akaashi, nonetheless. 

“Hi,” Rei says in a small voice, not meeting either of their eyes.

Bokuto takes her in, trying to recognize the girl who broke Akaashi’s heart. She didn’t seem like the  puppy kicking, evil cackling, diabolical villain Bokuto envisioned. In fact she seemed… smaller than he thought. But looks can be deceiving. He cradles the setter closer to him. “You didn’t tell me she was a shifter.” He says to Akaashi. 

“Yeah I just figured it out too,” the setter breathes out, finally turning to Bokuto. The ace catalogues his expression, looking for any injuries or discomfort, but it seems like frost bite was the worst of his setter’s ailments. “But it’s ok, she told me about it on the way here.”

Rei jerks her head up so fast, Bokuto thought she would get whiplash. “You remember our conversation?” Her voice drips with worry.

Akaashi simply nods, and Bokuto already has a thousand questions more questions.

Rei looks torn between sprinting away and falling to her knees. She lets out a breath, squaring up to the two. “Akaashi-san,” her words are thick with tears that have yet to fall, “ I wanted to say I’m sorry, for how I treated you in the past. I was confused and had a lot of misplaced anger, but that doesn’t excuse how I ended things.” She bows low and quick, making her seem even tinier. “I don’t expect forgiveness, but please know that I am so, _ so  _ sorry.”

“Rei.” Akaashi speaks like he would to a small child, slow and knowing.“ As I said earlier, I accept your apology-- if you can also accept mine.” Rei looks like she wants to cut in, but Akaashi beats her to the punch. “I was far from the ideal boyfriend, and we both made mistakes. This is a good step for us to move on.” Akaashi finished in that “what’s done is done” tone, leaving no room for argument.

“Trust me,” Bokuto intervenes, “when Akaashi sets his mind to something, it’s basically written in stone.”

Rei looks at Bokuto, really looks at him. Akaashi and his ex seem to have a silent conversation, an inside joke that Bokuto so badly wanted to be a part of. The ace straightens to attention, as if his supernatural hearing would allow him to see their thoughts. It didn’t work. “So him?” Rei finally asks.

“Yep,” Akaashi looks at him through snow-caked lashes, “I chose him, and he chose me.” Bokuto can’t help the thrill that runs down his spine. He practically purred at confession,( just because they were dating doesn’t mean Bokuto gets tired of hearing Akaashi’s declaration). But now didn’t seem like the appropriate time to have a make out session, Bokuto did have  _ some _ social awareness afterall.

‘Thank you for bringing me back my Akaashi.” Bokuto says in earnest. He supposes if Akaashi can forgive her, Bokuto can show some grace as well. Both of them were a far cry from perfect anyways. 

A thought strikes Bokuto. “How did you find him anyways?”

Rei flushes. “I always get riled up before big storms, and my therapist recommended going on walks to calm me down. That’s when I picked up your scent.”

“I fell in a ditch,” Akaashi admits lowly, like he was letting them in on some well kept secret.

“We know.” The two shifters sigh simultaneously. A gentle silence surrounds the three and while Bokuto may not be able to read minds, but he could feel a shift of something unraveling in the atmosphere. As if the universe let out a long held breath, but he didn’t need supernatural instincts to show him that. 

Rei ducks her head in a quick bow, a pleased smile bloomed on her lips. Bokuto notices the same peaceful aura surrounding his setter, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. The two wave goodbye to their new found friend? Ally? Boyfriend’s ex-partner? Bokuto still has a mountain of questions.

“Do-- do you want to talk about it? ” Bokuto finally asks, trying to reign in the curiosity that had been gnawing at him ever since he spotted his unconscious partner. 

“Yeah.” Akaashi links their hands together. “We can talk over some hot chocolate at my place?”

Bokuto narrows his eyes. “But you hate hot chocolate.” He considers giving Akaashi a concussion examination.

The setter pecks his nose. “But you love it. Besides, I’ll have tea.” 

“It’s a date.” Bokuto says, squeezing Akaashi’s hand. He suddenly remembers the note in his pocket. “Oh, before I forget.” He hands the crumpled paper in his boyfriend’s awaiting hands. “This is for you.”

“You wrote me a note.” Akaashi says softly.

Bokuto rubs the back of his neck, feeling shy. “Well I remembered that one time you said you’d like to receive notes-- and yeah.” He finishes off, for once, speechless. “But I only had pen so it may be smudged, and my handwriting’s a little sloppy, and--”

Akaashi cuts him off with a chaste peck to the lips, eyes sparkling with warmth. “It’s perfect. I can’t wait to read it.”

The snow shines prettily around them, blanketing the earth in new beginnings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thanks for reading my indulgent little fic! I am always open to suggestions or feedback or just prompt suggestions in general, so if anything comes to mind, please feel free to help a sister out! :)
> 
> Also, I was thinking of writing the interaction between Akaashi and Rei, yay or nay?

**Author's Note:**

> When Akaashi fell down into the ditch because he was sniffing his man's scarf... I felt that.


End file.
